Me Too
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = February 23, 2017 ( ) March 6, 2017 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |audio = |pictos = 112 |kcal = |nowc = MeToo |perf = Leónie Mauger |dura = 3:04 }}"Me Too" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow. She has long blue bangs and wears a purple leotard with a yellow collar and yellow and blue muffins on it. She wears a matching belt that is colored the same way and wears purple high heels. Background The coach comes out of a vanilla cake with candles, frosting, a muffin on the top, spotted lights around the border, and decorations such as ice cream cones and cream puffs; behind the cake, there is a wall with three big windows and triangular festoons. At the beginning, the cake is black with neon-colored outlines, the candles are aqua and the room is black with pink light effects. In the verses, the cake turns to its normal palette (mostly yellow, purple, light blue, and green), the candles turn pink and white and the room is much more illuminated; then, the cake turns to a palette composed of red and purple gradients. In the chorus, the cake has some glowing and light effects, and the palette from the verses is used, with a higher saturation; the room, instead, turns light blue with some moving spotlights. In the bridge, the background turns into the neon palette used in the beginning. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm up in a semicircle, lift your left leg, and pound the air in a stiff pose. metoo gm 1.png|All Gold Moves metoo gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Trivia *''Me Too'' is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the series. *In the menu images and coach selection image, the coach is seen in a color scheme that is brighter than the scheme used in the actual routine. **Additionally, the background in the square is brighter than in the actual routine. *The song title has a capitalization error where the letter "T" in "Too" is in lower case, thus the song title reads as Me '''t'oo''. **This is the first time that this has happened. The second time is on Side to Side. **This error have been fixed. *This pictogram appears twice in the first two pre-choruses, but it is only used once in the last one. *Out of all the songs in , Me Too has the shortest pictogram sprite so far (20 pictograms). *The Gold Move effect in the preview video has a full Gold Move effect from but with a red glow effect. **It was later used in but with fewer particles. **Starting with , the Gold Move effect was modified while keeping the red glow effect. *Some pictograms are inappropriately called "fouckupleft_sh" and "fouckupright_sh".http://prntscr.com/lmeu4m Gallery Game Files MeToo Cover Generic.png|''Me Too'' MeTooAlbumCoach.png| album coach MeToo Cover AlbumBkg.jpg| album background MeToo banner bkg.jpg| menu banner metoo map bkg.png| map background Metoo cover@2x.jpg| cover Metoo cover 1024.png| cover Metoo ava.png|Avatar Metoo golden ava.png|Golden avatar Metoo diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar metoo pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots metoo menu.png|''Me Too'' on the menu metoo load.png| loading screen metoo coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Metoo jd2019 menu.png| in the menu Metoo jd2019 load.png| loading screen Metoo jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind the Scenes 1c807352417055.599f039b360a4.jpg|Concept art 1http://www.maudleclancher.com MeToo_Background_ColorMood_04-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 MeToo_Background_ColorMood_05-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 MeToo_Background_Rough_14-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 MeToo_Background_ColorMood_01-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Others metoo thumbnail us.png|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) metoo thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Metoo choreo error.gif|Choreography error Metoo jdu title error.png|Titling error in Metoo jdnow title error.png|Titling error in Videos Official Music Video Meghan Trainor - Me Too Teasers Me Too - Gameplay Teaser (US) Me Too - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2016 unlimited Me Too 5 stars 5☆ stars - Me Too - Just Dance 2017 - Kinect Me Too - Just Dance Now Me Too Just Dance 2018 Just Dance 2019 (Unlimited) Me too References Site Navigation ru:Me Too Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Meghan Trainor Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Leónie Mauger